Defying Acceptable Behavior
by thinktink2
Summary: They should have never had started this. It was wrong in so many way. One shot-not really part of the CTT universe.


It was wrong in so many ways.

What they were doing…

She had tried to ruin his life, repeatedly. He had stripped her of her powers. He was a Grimm, she was a Hexenbiest, or used to be. They had been mortal enemies for so long it defied all logic that they would be what they were now: fuckbuddies.

He wasn't sure what else they could call what they were doing. Friends with benefits, but that would imply they were friends, and at best, they were two people who had declared a truce in a long, bloody, and brutal war. That the war would resume at some point was understood, but no one wanted to break the peace treaty that had resulted from Kelly's birth.

Still, they moved awkwardly around one another; always careful of what they said to the other, how they moved, ready for the moment when it was misconstrued and taken out of context and the whole thing blew up again.

So far they had been managing, but the extended effort they put into making a workable parenting solution for Kelly had created a lot of underlying tension and frustration. The uprising was exhausting and demanding. Raising an infant was exhausting and demanding, and keeping the peace around each other and maintaining their distance was exhausting and demanding. Eventually it caught up to them both, like now.

What were they going to do? Bring somebody home? Neither was willing to risk Kelly's safety with someone they didn't trust with their son's life, especially for a one-night stand, and there were very few people that either Adalind or Nick trusted with Kelly's life. Spend the night somewhere else? Again that was putting Kelly at risk—and by default his care fell primarily to Adalind, who was without a job and options. Nick supposed he could find someone off the street and fuck her brains out, but when the hell did he have time between homicide investigations, Black Claw and Hadrian's Wall and helping to be a parent to an eight-month old baby.

They were basically stuck with each other for the foreseeable future.

There was only so much jerking off in the shower you could do before you were dying to fuck something real. They were pragmatic enough about their situation to understand what it was they both needed and what was happening. Over eight months of sleeping next to each other, awkward encounters near the bathroom, her wearing his shirt, him coming home tired and dirty and beat up, being around each other constantly, sharing in the highs and lows of parenting Kelly. The need for a human connection, the touch of another person.

It had all been leading up to this. In a way, his friends should have figured it was inevitable. It was the conclusion Nick had come to, and he suspected it was the same one Adalind had too. He never mentioned it to his friends, though. It was understood that what they were doing had to stay between them. Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, Wu, Trubel—they wouldn't get it. Would be appalled at what they were doing, what they kept on doing.

One day it had just bubbled over. The need, the frustration, the constant simmering tension.

Like now.

Maybe it kept happening because it was the only time they felt they could be real. The real Nick. The real Adalind. Not the painfully, politely courteous roommates who got stuck with one another because they had a baby and were raising it together.

The real Nick was a bit forceful, rough, and passionate with her. The real Adalind gave as good as she got, like all the times before when they were at odds with one another. She was used to getting her way, that much was apparent. Probably should have never started this aspect of their relationship. Once tasted it was hard to turn it down from that point forward.

Still that didn't stop Nick from thrusting into her now, hard and deep, barely holding on as she moaned a low "yessss" that hit him deep in his groin. He thrust hard again and she rocked back into him, a very sweet, nicely rounded ass slapping against his abdomen with each thrust. He gripped her hips and checked his rhythm, forcing him to slow down; draw it out. He wanted this to last for a while; wasn't quite as demanding and impersonal as he had been when they first started this.

It had been solely to ease the sexual frustration. It had been a long time for both since they had been with another man or woman. Both understood it was an itch that needed to be scratched.

Nick was finding it harder to remain distant, was starting to enjoy her reactions to different things he did to her. Was finding himself hoping she did certain things to him. The itch was inflamed now, and was demanding to be scratched all the time.

They had been getting ready to go bed, Nick in his boxers and T, and Adalind in some old sweats and a V-neck and she had crawled on the bed, bent over to pull the covers back and suddenly Nick was there with a raging erection and the need to be inside of her.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back, let her feel him as rubbed against her ass, and was gratified when she ground into him. She had looked at him over her shoulder, challenging and eager, and he had yanked her back to her feet and pulled her pants off, panties included, in one smooth motion. She stepped out of them and he pushed her back down on the bed, on her hands and knees and slipped his hand between her legs and closed his eyes when he was met with the wet apex of her thighs.

He loved how she was already wet. Any time they had decided to fuck she had been wet and willing when he had touched her. It was gratifying to know she wanted it as much; was turned on as he was. He slipped his fingers in and stroked the inside of her walls. One of his fingers found her clit between her slit, and he stroked that too, felt her start rocking back and forth against his hand, trying to find the rhythm that would grant her release. He felt her starting to tighten around his fingers.

She was perfectly manicured there, something else that turned him the fuck on. Nearly bare, except for a thin, thick line of hair, and he pulled his hand away, eliciting a sigh of disappointment before he widened her legs and then pressed his tongue to her folds.

God she was wet. He could do all sorts of things to her, even things Juliette had rarely allowed in their sex play, and she never balked at it.

He tightened his grip again, pulling her ass a little higher in the air before sinking his mouth against her, tongue delving, teeth gently nipping. He heard her breath hitch—a slight hiccup of air that he had learned meant she was close. He saw hands fist in the quilt on the bed, felt himself harden, the knowledge he would soon be inside her, fucking her until he found his release, making it almost unbearable. He kept at it though, determined he would get her first orgasm before burying himself inside her for her second. She began to make mewling sounds, moaning _oh god_ and _please don't stop, oh god that feels so good_. They rarely used each other's names. That would go against their whole reasoning for even doing this. Pleasuring the other to satisfy an urge, but pleasuring each other to elicit a reaction, an acknowledgement, that was against the rules. That was personal. That meant they weren't as distant and collected and removed about this whole thing as they were trying to be.

That they needed to be.

His erection bobbed up and down as he stroked her. One side of her face was visible, pressed into the quilt as he finger-fucked her into oblivion. He jolted when he realized she had that eye open and was watching him work her over. She put her finger in her mouth, and Nick watch transfixed, as she slowly slid it down her front, down between her slit. He felt his slippery fingers brush against hers, let her pleasure herself while he continued to stroke the inside of her. Watched her bring wet fingers to her mouth and taste herself and knew it wouldn't be long. He increased the pressure and watched her close her eye, as he continued to work her over, smacking her ass lightly, felt her tighten around him and then cry loudly when she came undone.

They both rode her orgasm for a while before she looked at him with hazy eyes and said. "Oh, please, I need you inside of me." He repositioned her hips, and gripped his dick, torturing them both when he played the tip against her folds.

"Nick," she moaned, pleading, and he jolted with the use of his name. She was going against their unspoken rules. He tried to maintain his composure but his name on her lips hit him hard in the stomach and he felt his dick tighten in response. He was unbelievably turned on by her admission. She closed her eye again, and rubbed a cheek against the mattress. She looked at him after a moment, and Nick, holding her gaze, slid slowly inside of her. He watched her eye flutter close, saw the smile, as he finally hit home, encased in slick heat all the way to the hilt inside her. His balls pressed against her, slick and wet, and he knew soon they would be listening to the sound of sticky, wet skin slaps as he fucked in and out of her. She wiggled her ass when he didn't move, and slowly he pulled almost all the way out and rocked into her again. He repeated the motion a dozen times, hoping, he admitted to himself, to elicit another moan or breathy sigh of his name, before he settled into a slow in and out, aided by Adalind who helped rock backwards and forwards with the motion.

She moaned and moved her head, rubbing her face against the fabric of the blanket. He pounded in and out of her more frequently, feeling his own release beginning to build. He pressed his hands against her ass, regulating the rhythm, and watched her bring a hand to her clit and begin stroking the bundle of nerves there again.

"I like seeing you touch yourself," Nick admitted with a pant, and that was something else that went against their rules. They rarely talked during sex, only for minor encouragement or when they could no longer keep words of exclamation buttoned down when finding their release.

Adalind smiled, slow and sexy and Nick felt his dick jump erratically. She kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly played with herself, and Nick pulled out completely and changed their position. She looked at him in surprise when he maneuvered her around, indicating for her to lie on her back. He spread her legs wide and pulled her to the edge of the bed where he reinserted himself. They could watch each other easily now, and Nick felt his face flush with desire as they looked at each other. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, and Nick thought about slowing and tasting one, before Adalind wrapped a hand around one and pulled on its rosy peak. He slid deep and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and pulling on it again. She slid her hand to the other breast and played with it, pulling and pinching the nipple until it stood angry and red. She slid her hand down her abdomen slowly, watching as Nick fixated on it, following its slow descent between her thighs where they were joined.

He waited, thrusting faster, watching for the moment where she began to pleasure herself again. He looked up and found her watching him, teasing.

"Adalind," he growled, and she smiled, enjoying her name on his lips as much as he had enjoyed his from hers. He thrust hard and she moaned and opened her eyes, reveling in the unspoken challenge. "Adalind," he said again, this time a little desperately and she slid her fingers through her wet folds and began to pleasure herself again. He kept his gaze locked on her fingers, or tried to, but his eyes kept seeking out hers, and he found himself more turned on by what he saw there. He clenched his jaw and gripped her hips painfully when she moaned.

" _Yes, oh god, mmm…yes, Nick, there…right there…_ " and he gasped, feeling his release start to jolt through him. He pulsed spastically into her muttering a low _"Fuck…_ " as he came riding through his orgasm. He tightened and pulsed one last time into her as she came with her second orgasm, and he continued to thrust into her for as long as he could, feeling her tremble and spasm around him. He collapsed over her in a sweaty heap, panting loudly next to her ear. He could feel her hot breath against his cheek as she fell back to earth from her orgasm, and he tried to shift some of his weight off her. He stilled when he felt her hand slide through his hair, and he pulled his head back a little to look at her curiously. She glanced at him and froze, caught in the intimate gesture and he found himself reciprocating, his hand straying to the side of her face before he realized it.

He needed to get up. They needed to go to bed. They didn't cuddle or lie together in a post-coital haze. One usually got up to shower, the other fell asleep or pretended to sleep, but he stayed still and noted how wild her eyes were, the pupils large in the darkness so that he could barely make out the ring of blue. She watched with the same wild eyes as he bent forward and kissed her, tentatively tasting her lips, not the bruising crush they normally employed when engaging in that act. She opened her mouth hesitantly under him and he slipped his tongue inside. They tasted and played, deepening their exploration until they were both out of breath.

He pulled back, a bit guiltily, unsure of what he should do in light of this faux pas. That they had spent the last several weeks fucking each other's brains out in an attempt to stave off their sexual frustration should have been the more embarrassing aspect of what was going on here, but suddenly they found themselves both a bit shy, and hesitant.

It was going to be harder to keep their distance next time, and he already knew there would be a next time. Why kid himself? They both knew there was going to be a next time before the first time. It had been going on too long now to suddenly stop it. They both enjoyed it too much now. It was suddenly apparent to Nick how much it had changed in a short amount of time. Casual sex to intimate, wanting to please the other.

He kissed her again, another long and intimate kiss, before shifting off of her and breaking away completely. He was exhausted. Decided on showering in the morning, that he would live with the scent of sex in the air and clinging to him. He slipped his boxers back on and she watched as he stood and finished pulling back the covers. She moved off the bed and gathered her clothes from the floor. She dumped them off to the side and pulled a fresh pair of underwear out of the bureau and slipped them and Nick's T-shirt on before joining him in bed.

They laid in the darkness on their sides facing each other, watching the other for a long time.


End file.
